


Things Are Gonna Get Better

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Domestic Cookleta [16]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Companion Ficlet for Only God Knows Why/Walking Through the Valley





	Things Are Gonna Get Better

He knew the moment that she walked into the house that something was wrong. She looked so distraught and on the verge of tears as she threw her bags down and took off up the steps in a hurry. Concerned, he ordered his ten-year-old to stay put in the living room where he was watching TV while he headed up the stairs to check on her.

He called her name as he knocked softly on her bedroom door. "Sweetie, can I come in?" He waited for a reply, but when he heard none, he tried the door knob which turned easily in his hand. He smiled knowing that she hadn't locked it because she didn't want to shut him out. He knew her that well.

When he stepped into the teenager's bedroom he saw her lying in bed, face down on her pillow, sobbing uncontrollably. "Hey," he spoke gently as he approached the bed where she lay and placed a loving hand on her shoulder. "Addie? Honey, what's wrong?"

She turned her head looking up at him with tear filled hazel eyes that reminded him so much of her father. She didn't answer though. She hurriedly sat up and flung herself into his arms as he sat down on the edge of the bed with her.

Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her and just held her while she cried. He still had no idea what had her so upset, but it was obvious that she needed him to just be there. He lifted a hand and raked it through her long, dark curls, trying to soothe her. "Calm down, sweetheart. Whatever it is, it's going to be ok."

She shook her head, refusing to believe that it was going to be ok. It wasn't going to be ok at all. "N-no... It w-won't," she wailed. "H-he's such a... such a jerk!"

Archie's brows knitted together as confusion washed over him. "Who's a jerk?"

"M-Matt," she sobbed, her voice barely audible.

"Oh..." Archie knew exactly who she was talking about now; the same boy that she'd been 'dating' for the past four months; the same one that his husband had flipped out over her going on her first date with. "What happened?"

Addison rose up and looked Archie directly in the eye. "He broke up with me!" She squeaked before crumbling back into a heap against him.  "All for that... that..." she bellowed in frustration when she couldn't think of a word to use to describe the girl Matt had chosen over her.  "Gosh she’s a..."

Archie bit his lower lip to keep from grinning at her lack of words. "Shh..." he hushed her. "It's alright, Addie."

"It's never going to be alright," she argued, wiping her face on his already soaked t-shirt. "I just want to die..."

"Aww," Archie sat up a little, pushing her into sitting position too. "Addison, don't think like that."

"I can't help it, Archie! It hurts!"

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know, Sweetie. I know."

She shook her head refusing to believe him. "No. You can't know how bad this hurts," she said, choking back another sob. "I... I love him!" And with that, she was back in Archie's arms crying her heart out.

"Addie..." He tried. "Listen to me, baby. I know you're upset and I know that your heart is hurting pretty bad right now, but it will get better. I promise."

She sniffled softly, her sobs calming slightly. "How do you know?"

He smiled warmly at her as she peeked up at him. "Things haven't always been so easy with your dad and me. I know from experience."

"He broke up with you?" Addison asked her eyes wide and confused. "I don't remember that."

"That's because you were two," Archie explained as he wiped her cheek with the back of his hand.

"What happened?"

"Well, things started out rather complicated for us, and when I thought that things were finally going to work out, he changed his mind."

Just as Addison was about to reply, she looked up and saw her dad standing in the doorway. She pulled herself away from Archie and got up. She stomped past David, "Gosh Dad! You were such a jerk!"

Both men looked at each other with shocked expressions written all over their faces. David stood leaning against the door jamb where he’d been knocked when Addison passed by with his mouth hanging open in surprise. “Um…”

Archie groaned. “Nice timing, babe.”

“Why did my daughter just call me a jerk?” If he hadn’t been so surprised, he would have already been chastising her for speaking like that to him. However, it was so unlike her that he’d been kind of thrown. “And why was she crying?”

“Matt broke up with her,” Archie explained, half-expecting the look of relief that washed over David’s face. “She’s upset and I was trying to explain to her that things would get better if they were meant to be… and I was using us as an example.”

“Which time?”

“The beginning.” Archie stood up and raked a hand through his hair. “I didn’t get too far.”

“I should go talk to her,” David said, but he was stopped by Archie’s hand on his arm.

“I started it,” Archie said. “I’ll finish it. If we need you, we’ll get you.” He smiled, stepping up on his tip toes to kiss David softly before smiling. “And I’m sure Addie didn’t mean it when she called you a jerk…even though she was totally right.”

David glared after him for a moment after he had slapped a hand across his butt and then disappeared downstairs to where Addison had gone.

Later, while David sat in the living room watching TV with Jacob, Addison and Archie finally returned. Addison went over to her dad and sat down on his lap, putting her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry for calling you a jerk.”

David tilted his head to look at her, trying to act at least a little bit angry, but the look on her face was too much and he gave in. “its ok, Princess. I was a jerk.”

She giggled softly and laid her head on his shoulder. “Archie said you were just confused.”

David glanced over at his husband who was now sitting on the chair adjacent to them, smiling. “That was still no excuse for acting the way I did. Now what is going on with you, missy?”

“Matt decided that he would rather date Elaina. She’s more popular and prettier and…” she scoffed, “willing.”

David felt a sense of pride and relief come over him with the revelation of that last part. “Aw, babygirl, if that is all he’s interested in, then you are way too good for him.” He pressed a kiss to her temple and smiled before continuing, “And no one is prettier than you.”

“That’s what Archie said too.”

“He’s right.”

“Daddy?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad that things worked out for you and Archie.”

“Me too, Princess. And someday when the time is right and the right boy comes along, things will work out for you too.”

She nodded as she sat up. “I know.” She looked over at Jacob who was sitting on the couch next to them. She flung her foot out and gently nudged his leg. “Hey bro, wanna go shoot some hoops with me?”

Jacob groaned dramatically at first but stood up anyway. “Oh I see, now that Matt’s not around I guess I’m good enough,” he teased.

“Hey!” Addison gasped as she got up to follow her brother out of the living room. “Who played video games with you for six hours straight just last week?”

Archie smiled, listening to their banter as he got up to take Addison’s place on David’s lap. “I told you.”

“What did you say to her?”

Archie shrugged, curling up against his husband. “Just about how we first got started and how if things are meant to be they have a way of working themselves out. I told her to just stay strong and have faith.”

“You’re amazing, babe.” He kissed the top of Archie’s head and sighed. “You handled this like a pro.”

“Well, I could have left it to you, but then I remembered the ‘baby talk’ and I didn’t want a repeat.”

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“Of course not. It was hysterical.” Archie chuckled. “You know, after I got over the fact that Addie thought you were going to put a baby in my belly.”

David was laughing so hard at the memory that he had tears in the corners of his eyes. “Come on, Babe, you know you would have looked totally cute with a baby bump. You still would.”

Archie looked down at David’s hand that was resting comfortably on his stomach and then back up at David. “You’re a moron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcome, encouraged, and appreciated. :)


End file.
